cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Nod war factory (Tiberium Wars)
Inactive CNCTW Nod War Factory active.png Constructing a vehicle |faction = Nod Black Hand Marked of Kane |role = Vehicle construction |structure = |armortype = Medium (75% Cannon, 50% Rocket, 100% Grenade, 25% Gun, 1% Sniper) |cost = $2000 |time = 0:20 |produced = Nod Construction Yard |req = Nod Power Plant Nod Tiberium Refinery |power = -5 |tier = 1 |hp = 10000 |hotkey= F4 }} The War Factory is the Brotherhood of Nod's main vehicle construction structure appearing in Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars and Command & Conquer 3: Kane's Wrath. During the First Tiberium War, Nod vehicles are shipped in via Airstrip where in a cargo plane will drop off the vehicle once the construction has been completed. When the Brotherhood foresaw this, at the end of the First Tiberium War, the Brotherhood took a new approach to their vehicle factory or shipping service. To this the Airstrip was phased out in the service at the start of Second Tiberium War. The use of War Factory during the Second Tiberium War became more useful in to the service of the Brotherhood, providing less hassle in sending newly produced vehicles for battle. The Brotherhood continued to use this type of War Factory in order to prevent any further delay of shipping vehicles compared to the use of Airstrip back at the First Tiberium War. Now, with War Factories, Nod has converted the use of Airstrip into an Air Bay to pave way for their newly produced aircrafts such as Harpies and Banshees. When the Second Tiberium War and Firestorm Crisis ended, Nod improved their War Factory, turning it into an underground War Factory were-in a lift was invented for vehicles to be ascended into the battlefield once the construction has been completed which is now been used by Nod during the course of the Third Tiberium War. Nod has decided to utilize Mechanized Walkers in answer to GDI's consecutive barrages of the same type. Background Preparations for the start of the Third Tiberium War required a very high degree of secrecy. The need for concealment and stealth coupled with the ever-increasing number of Ion Storms has forced the Brotherhood to move away from airlift as the primary source for reinforcements for combat units. The Brotherhood is employing the ultimate in "Just in Time" weapons delivery: vehicles are built inside on-site war factories, housed mostly underground. They use nano-assemblers and heavy industrial robots to construct and repair tanks, bikes, buggies, and other vehicles. Repair drones orbit around the surface of the factory, repairing any nearby vehicles. In-game Nod's war factory is identical in function to the Scrin's Warp Sphere and GDI's War factory. The War Factory does have some unique characteristics including a lift that spins the vehicle up to ground level. The back end of the structure contains a tower that rises when it is constructing a vehicle and then lowering again after it has completed its building queue Produced unit Gallery File:TWNodwarfactory Concept.jpg|Intel database art Category:Tiberium Wars buildings Category:Tiberium Wars Nod Arsenal